Now and Then
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: The Z gang gets wished back into teens! Humor...Most characters mentioned...R&R please New romance for Goten and Marron...Hunt for dragonballs has begun!
1. It's only the beginning

Disclaimer:Don't own it so don't ask.

*____________*____________*

          The dragon grew higher and higher.  "Whoa!  You sure you wanna do this?"  Goten asked.  "Oh, yeah!  We need to prove to our parents what it's like to be a kid.  I mean, obviously they forgot or somethin'."  Trunks said to his best friend.  Goten shrugged.  The two teens looked back up to the dragon who was becoming impatient. 

          "What is your wish?"  The dragon boomed.  "Um, we want all the Z warriors to be teenagers again!"  Trunks yelled.  The dragons eyes glowed bright red.  "Your wish has been granted.  What is your next wish?"  The dragon asked.  "That's it!  Thanks!"  Goten yelled and the dragon went away.

          The boys raced to Capsule Corp.  When they arrived they ran inside.  "MOM!  DAD!"  A young girls voice yelled.  "Woman will you shut up!"  A younger male voice was heard.  "Who the hell are you?"  The girls voice asked.  Trunks ran around a corner and saw his parents arguing.

          Bulma looked to be about 16 years old as did Vegeta.  He still had the spiked up hair and blue spandex.  He of course also still had his usual scowl on.  Bulma had her hair back in a braid and a pink mini skirt on with her name written across the front of her shirt.

          "I am the prince of all saiyans so there!  Peasants!"  Vegeta yelled discusted.  Bulma began to laugh.  Vegeta growled.  "Guys quit it."  Trunks said.  The two teens looked up to Trunks and Goten.  "What is with all these guys in my house?  Where are my parents?"  Bulma asked.  "Um, we made a wish to make you younger so don't worry."  Goten said.  "Younger?  You mean I'M OLD!"  Bulma shreiked.  Vegeta covered his ears.

          "Where am I?  Who is she and what the hell am I doing here?"  Vegeta demanded.  "You're at Capsule Corp on a planet called Earth.  She's Bulma…your wife."  Trunks said.  "WIFE?  She's human!  An imferior race!"  Vegeta bellowed.  Trunks shrugged.  "Who are you?"  Bulma asked the boys.  "I'm Goten and he's your son, Trunks."  Goten answered.  Bulma's eyes went wide.  "SON!"  She yelled.

          Just then the door to Capsule Corp opened and in came a smaller version of Goku holding a younger Chi-Chi.  She wore her usual outfit except her hair was in a ponytail with a few strands in her face.  Goku looked the same only a little younger.  Goku looked at Trunks and Goten in  awe.

          "Why does Goku look so much older?"  Before they could answer a man burst through the doorway.  "GOTEN!"  Goten turned to see his brother standing in the doorway.  "H-hey Go-gohan."  Goten stuttered.  "What have you done to mom and dad?"  Gohan asked.  Gohan looked at Bulma and Vegeta.  "Them too?"  He asked.  "Yes.  We just wished for them to be younger…It was Trunks' idea!"  Goten said pointing at his best friend.  Trunks crossed his arms like his father.  "Thanks Goten."  He sighed.

          "I hate to interupt but could someone explain what the hell is going on?"  Bulma asked.  "We wished all the original Z warriors younger that's it!"  Trunks said.  "Who are you?"  Chi-Chi asked.  "I'm you're son Goten and he's your son Gohan."  Chi-Chi passed out.  Goku began trying to revive her.

          A shorter, bald monk then walked through the door.  "Hey, Bulma?  Who are you?"  Krillin asked everyone.  "I'm Goku!"  Goku protested.  "I know you Goku.  Who's he?"  Krillin asked pointing at Vegeta.  "I am the prince of all saiyans, cue ball."  Vegeta said.  Krillin nodded thinking that guy was crazy.  

"Where the hell is everyone?  What is this place?  Whoa!  Look at all this expensive stuff…Ooops."  A blond girl walked into the room.  "Sorry.  I broke…"  She stopped noticing stares.  "What?"  She asked irritated.  "#18?"  Gohan asked.  "No, I'm only 16, Pops."  She said looking at Gohan understandingly.  "Pops?"  Gohan asked insulted.  Goten and Trunks were laughing hysterically.

"Calm down Gohan, she didn't mean it."  Trunks said trying not to laugh.  "She called me POPS!  She's older than ME!"   Gohan protested.  "Sounds like you have problems."  Goku said understandingly.  "DAD!"  Gohan yelled.  "Calm down Gohan, they don't know any better."  Goten said.  "So, I am your mother and Goku and Chi-Chi had you two?  Then who's the blond?"  Bulma asked.  "She's Krillin's wife."  Trunks answered.  #18 looked at Krillin who was in complete shock.  "You mean I actually get married?  To her?"  He smiled.  #18 frowned.  "Am I insane!"  #18 asked.

Yamcha came into the building.  "Hey Bulma?  Where are ya?"  He asked entering the room.  "Yamcha!"  Bulma said excitedly.  She frowned.  "How come that doesn't make me as excited?"  She asked.  Vegeta smirked.  "Cause you got the hotts for me."  Yamcha frowned and shrugged.  "Who are you?"  He asked.  "Prince Vegeta, peasant."  Vegeta said.

Marron and Bra came back from one of their many shopping trips laughing.  "I couldn't believe you led that guy on like that!"  Bra's voice said.  "Well ya know, he's not my type."  Marron said with a laugh.  "I know you're types more along the lines of…"  They turned the corner and saw all the younger parents.

"What the hell did we miss?"  Bra screeched.  "Will you quit harpin'!"  Vegeta yelled.  "Sorry daddy."  Bra said appoligetically.  "DADDY?"  Vegeta yelled.  "Yeah, you and Bulma are our parents."  Bra said pointing to Trunks.  Vegeta looked at Bulma and she was just as shocked.  Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.

"GOTEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!"  Marron yelled looking at her parents.  "You mean I have a daughter?"  #18 asked with a smile.  "Calm down Mar."  Goten said worriedly.  "CALM DOWN!  Let me show ya calmed down!"  She ran after Goten.  "TRUNKS HELP!"  Goten yelled.  "COME BACK HERE BAKA!"  Marron yelled.  Trunks and Bra began to laugh. 

Marron grabbed Goten and pinned him down punching him as he tried to block.  "You…"  Marron punched him.  "Idiot!"  She tried to slap him.  He had his hands over his face.  "MAR!  Please!"  Goten pleaded.  Marron had him around the neck.  Goten grabbed her waist to lift her up.  He picked her up out of reach.  He stood up and threw her over his shoulder where she began to pound on his back.  "Goten put me down this instant!"  Marron yelled.  "Not until you quit hitting me."  Goten said with a blush.  Marron continued to hit him.  Goten sighed.

"I'd say you're enjoying this way too much."  Trunks said to Goten.  Goten blushed a deeper shade of red.  "Yeah, ya know."  Goten said slapping Marron's ass.  "GOTEN!!"  She screeched.  Goten blushed.


	2. You Idiot

Disclaimer:  Don't own it…

______________________

Last time!

*______*_____*

"I'd say you're enjoying this way too much."  Trunks said to Goten.  Goten blushed a deeper shade of red.  "Yeah, ya know."  Goten said slapping Marron's ass.  "GOTEN!!"  She screeched.  Goten blushed.

*______*_____*

          As though nothing could get any worse…as so many times it always does…in storms Piccolo.  "Goku!  You and me now!"  Piccolo shoots some ki blasts at Goku.  "What are they doing in my house!"  Bulma cried.  Goku blocked all the shots.  "Listen, you wanna fight me then fine but not here!"  Goku put on his fighting frown and flew off out the door.  Piccolo took off after him as did Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta.

          Gohan glared at Goten.  "Do you realize what you've done?  They're gonna KILL PICCOLO!  Either that or he'll kill them!"  Gohan yelled.  "Sorry?"  Goten asked.  Gohan shook his head unbelievingly.  "You should go after them Gohan, Piccolo always liked you so maybe you could remind him about being a friend."  Trunks asked.  Gohan nodded and took off.

          "Nice thinking Trunks."  Goten said happily.  "Well, someone's gotta be the brains of this operation."  Trunks said smugly.  "Hey!  You got a TV. around here?"  #18 asked.  Before anyone could answer Tien and Launch landed on Bulma's lawn.  "HEY BULMA!"  Launch yelled.  "You don't need to yell I'm right here."  Bulma replied.  "Oops."  Launch said with a hand to her lips.  "Where is everyone?  I sensed them a minute ago."  Tien said.  "They went to fight some green guy that threatened Goku."  Bulma answered.  With out another word Tien flew off.

          "Goten!  Put me down!"  Marron screamed still being held upside down over Goten's shoulder.  "Who's she?"  Launch asked.  "Krillin's daughter."  Bulma said.  "Does he know?"  Launch whispered.  "Yes, Goten and I wished you guys back to being teens."  Trunks explained.  "Oh, so do Tien and I have any kids!?"  Launch asked excitedly.  Everyone in the room fell over anime style.

          Out on the fighting ground Goku and Piccolo were facing off in a fighting stance.  "Kill him Goku!"  Krillin yelled.  "No!"  Gohan landed.  "Please, dad don't."  Gohan said.  "Dad?  That's not your son."  Piccolo commented.  "Yes I am Piccolo, you become a great friend of my dad's my little brother and his son,"  Gohan began pointing at Vegeta.  "Wished you guys back to being teens."  Gohan explained.  "Why would I join sides with them?"  Piccolo asked Gohan.  "Because you befriended me."  Gohan finished.  "Well, that's good enough for me.  I never wanted to fight you Piccolo.  Although I do enjoy the challenge."  Goku said back to his carefree state.  "Kakarot you are a discrace to the Saiyan Race!"  Vegeta yelled.  "Is that guy for real?  He still thinks he's some kind of prince?"  Krillin asked.  "I guess so."  Goku said.  The two shrugged.  "What the heck is a saiyan anyway?"  Goku asked.  "YOU,YOU CLOWN!"  Vegeta bellowed.  

          "I become friends with these idiots?"  Piccolo asked.  Gohan nodded.  "I think it was easier being evil."  Piccolo sighed.  "Let's go back to Capsule Corp.  We still need to solve this problem."  Gohan suggested.  They all took off in that direction…

*_______*________*

This chapter wasn't very long or funny but the next one I hope will be.  Thanks for all the reviews!  I more than appreciate them.

R&R I need some advice.  Thanks!  

*C-E-F-Y


	3. Just Hope No Evil Guy Comes To Kick Goku...

Disclaimer: I don't own it

The Z warriors landed back at Capsule Corp and Gohan still looked pretty mad.  

"Is everyone alright?"  Bulma asked.  

"We're fine Woman."  Vegeta said walking past her.  

"Listen BUDDY!  This is MY house and if YOU, PRINCE PAIN IN THE ASS want to stay here then I suggest YOU don't talk to ME that way!"  Bulma yelled in his ear.  

Vegeta covered his ears then looked at her.  

"No wonder I married you, you scream like a bloody saiyan wife."  Vegeta remarked.  

Bulma almost took it for a compliment until… 

"And, I DON'T have to do ANYTHING YOU say.  I am the PRINCE of ALL saiyans!" Vegeta yelled at her.  

"At least we know they haven't changed at all."  Goten said with a smile.  

"Goten, put Marron down so we can figure out a way to get them back to normal."  Gohan sighed.  

Goten set Marron down and she hit him once in the chest.  She walked over to Bra and sat down.

"Alright, you only made one wish to the dragon right?  So we have 6 months of this."  

Gohan pointed to all the teens.  

"Whatcha worried about Gohan?  You're an adult.  You have Pan?  What's a few more teens to take care of?"  Goten asked.  

"THIS IS NOT MY RESPONSIBILTY GOTEN!"  Gohan said.  

"Well, we didn't know they'd forget everything."  Trunks began.  

"Yes we did…you said they must have forgotten…"  

Goten was interupted by Trunks hand over his mouth.  Trunks laughed nervously.  

"Well, we just have to keep them occupied and hope that no evil guy comes to kick Goku's butt."  Marron stated.

  Goten, Trunks,Gohan and Bra glared at her.  

"What?"  Marron asked.  

"Now, that you've said it it's going to happen!"  They argued.  Marron rolled her eyes.  

"That's superstition guys, no…"  Marron stopped as she heard something outside.  

"What the?"  Marron asked.  

The others sighed.  

"It's evil whatever it is."  Trunks stated.  

"Oops.  Sorry?"  Marron asked.  

Gohan and Trunks stood up and headed for the door.  Goten got on his cell phone and called Uub and Pan for some back up.  

"What's going on?"  Goku asked.  

"Another evil guy is out to take over the planet.  Nothing unusual."  Goten sighed.  

"Alright, You have no need to go out there.  I will handle him myself.  You'll only get in my way."  Vegeta said marching towards the door.  

"Dad, might as well come, we can always use the help."  Trunks said.  

"In that case, I'm coming."  Goku said cheerily.  

"I'm telling you I don't need you."  Vegeta stated matter of factly.  

"I'm coming too."  Piccolo said ignoring Vegeta.  

"We're coming."  Krillin and Yamcha said.  Tien nodded also.  

"Be careful Tien."  Launch said.  

"I'd…uh…Uh…UH-CHOO!"  Kushami stood with a grin.  

"Oh, no.  Kushami, I don't want you to get hurt so forgive me."  

Tien said as he pulled a container of pepper out and put it under her nose.  Kushami sneezed and turned back into Launch.  Everyone sighed.  

"Thank Kami she didn't have her guns out yet."  Krillin said.  

The ones that knew her nodded.  

"Hey, we're here!"  A voice yelled.  

Everyone turned to see Pan walk through the door with Uub right behind her.  

"Hey, everyone."  Uub said shyly.  

"What happened!?"  Pan asked.  

"Your uncle made a wish to the dragon."  Gohan said glaring at Goten.  

Pan sighed.  "Figures."  She said.  

"Could you guys keep it down?  I'm trying to watch who wants to be a millionare!"  #18 stated irritated.  

"Hey, we need all the help we can get.  You can fight so why don't you come and help us out?"  Krillin asked the blond.  

"Fight?  Sure!"  #18 hopped off the couch and joined the others.  

"Let's go and see who we're fighting first."  Gohan said.  

He walked out the door followed by the others.

Sorry this isn't the best story…it's just not cooperating with my brain…lol.  I'll try to spice things up but it's difficult.  I'll update for those who happen to still like this.  Thanks for reviewing and if you have any ideas at all please let me know because I just keep digging my self a hole!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Just a pink blob, a green bug and some t...

Disclaimer:  Don't own a thing…sorry!  Lol.

Authors note:  I need some advice…if anyone can help PLEASE do.  Thanks!  What should happen?  I'm totally drawing a blank on this story for some reason!  I hate to use other's ideas but I don't think I can keep this interesting.  Any ideas at all that you wouldn't mind sharing I'd be happy to hear!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Once outside the group looked around.  

"So, who are we facing?"  Trunks asked walking out.  

He stopped dead in his tracks.  The others also noticing the strange group standing outside Capsule Corp stopped.  

"It's…"  Goten began.  

In front of them stood…Kid Buu.  

"Oh no…"  Gohan sighed.  

Trunks and Goten went super saiyan.  

"You…you're a super saiyan?"  Vegeta asked amazed.  

"We don't have time to explain!"  Gohan said.  

"What?  He's a pink blob.  What can he do?  He looks weak enough…I bet he's a big baby…"  #18 began.

 Krillin covered her mouth.  

"Do you want him to attack?"  He asked.  

#18 shoved him away.  She walked forward.  Buu laughed.  He began an energy blast.  It grew to be enormous.

 "Watch out guys."  Goten said.  

"I don't know what the problem is…it's just a big blob!"  Vegeta yelled pointing at it.  

Buu began to get angry.  He was about to fire the blast but… 

"MAJIN BUU!"  A voice yelled.  

Everyone turned around to see Frieza standing on top of Capsule Corp.  Vegeta growled.  

"Frieza's MINE!"  He said getting ready to fly off.  

"I say we kill them all!  Starting with GOHAN!"  Another voice yelled.  

Goten turned to see Imperfect Cell diving right at him.  

Goten jumped up.  

"I'M NOT GOHAN!"  He yelled nailing Cell to the ground.  

"Touchy subject?"  Yamcha asked Tien.  

"Guess so."  Tien answered.  

"Wait, there's something different about these guys."  Gohan commented.  

"Like what?"  Trunks asked.  

"They're back to their first forms.  Like Cell isn't perfect and Frieza is back to the stage when I first saw him."  Gohan continued.  

"I get it.  The wish must have worked on these guys too."  Trunks said.  

"But why is it only these guys?  Why not every villian we ever faced?"  Goten asked landing.  

"Don't you guys sense that?  They're killing innocent people."  Goku said joining the conversation.  

Goku began to get angry and flew off in a rage towards the cities.  Androids #19 and #20 flew in at full speed and attacked Tien, Yamcha and Krillin.  Raditz came and attacked Gohan.  

"Hello brother!"  Raditz said punching Gohan.  

"I'm GOHAN!"  He yelled powering up and blasting Raditz into a million pieces.  

Trunks had his hands full with Bebi and Uub and Pan were attacking The Red Ribbon Army.  

"AHH!"  A scream was heard behind Goten.  He spun around to see #17 standing next to an older version of #18 holding Marron around the throat.  

"No, MARRON!"  Goten yelled taking a step forward to attack.  

"HEY!  One more step and the girl dies."  #18 said cooly.  

"Wouldn't want that.  Pathetic humans and their weak emotions."  #17 said with a smirk.  

"You won't hurt her #18!  Not your own flesh and blood!"  Goten yelled up to the woman.  

#18 looked shocked for a moment then went back to her cool exterior.  

"You're lying!  This girl's human!  I wouldn't waste my time!"  #18 yelled.  

Goten smiled.  "Just look at her.  She is your daughter…and you know it."  Goten said thoughtfully.  

#18 growled.  "NO SHE'S NOT!"  

She screamed slapping Marron.  Marron slipped and fell off the roof.  Goten caught her and glared up at the evil androids.  

"I'd say you care more about her then my sister does."  #17 laughed.  

"Shut up #17, and let's get him.  Punk!"  She screamed charging at him.  

Goten disappeared and reappeared inside Capsule Corp.  He set an unconscious Marron down and went back outside.

Is this story getting better or worse? I think I lost the humor?  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!!  

C-E-F-Y


	5. Babe? T Trunks? YOU SAVED ME!

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Sorry took so long to update but I was on vacation.  Hope you enjoy!  I'm not too fond of this chapter but reviews would be good.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

By the time he made it outside the twins were no where in sight.  

"What the?"  Goten asked.  

"Don't worry bro…#18 took care of them."  Gohan said.  

He walked up to his kid brother.  

"We got some more villians to handle though."  Gohan said with a grin.  

Goten smiled slightly.  

"Hey, don't worry, we'll beat 'em."  Gohan began.  

"That's not what I'm upset about…I know we can beat 'em."  Goten bowed his head.  

Gohan smiled and leaned closer to his brother.  

"Marron's fine."  He whispered.  

Goten's head shot up.  Gohan laughed but walked away.  Goten smirked and they attacked Bebi since Trunks wasn't holding up too well.  

"Thanks guys."  Trunks looked around for the others.  

His father was pounding the tar out of Frieza.  

"Looks like my dad still has the same power level."  Trunks pointed out to Gohan and Goten.  

They nodded before diving back towards Bebi.  Vegeta got hit once and flew to the ground.  

"VEGETA!"  Bulma yelled from the doorway of Capsule Corp.  Vegeta flew up and nailed Frieza into the ground.  He glared at Bulma.  

"WOMAN!  I don't need a pep rally!  Get inside!"  He yelled.  

Bulma's mouth hung open until she began to yell.  

"Excuse me for caring about your sorry ass!"  Bulma yelled.  

Vegeta smirked.  "It's only because you like it so much."  

Vegeta said with a laugh at Bulma's facial expression.  

Suddenly Vegeta got hit to the ground for being off guard.  Bulma laughed.  

Vegeta looked up to see a mini #18 with a grin holding up the peace sign.  

"Sorry Vegetable head!"  #18 laughed and flew off.  

Vegeta stood up and grunted.  Bulma continued to laugh until a ki blast flew by her face.  She turned to Vegeta.

"SORRY!  My kami we can't have a little fun?  Prince pain in the ass?"  Bulma asked.  

Vegeta flew at her and she screamed.  

"BULMA!"  Yamcha yelled flying towards her.  

By the time the dust cleared Bulma was sitting on the ground confused, Vegeta was standing next to her with his arms at his sides, Yamcha was knocked out on the ground and Frieza was laying behind Bulma also knocked out.  

"What happened?"  Bulma asked.  Vegeta rolled his eyes.  

"Frieza almost killed you that's what happened and this weakling got in the way."  Vegeta began.  

Bulma got up and hugged Vegeta.  

"You saved me!"  Bulma screamed excitedly.  

Vegeta pulled her away and walked away.  

"With your luck it won't be the first time."  Vegeta sighed.  

"NOW GET INSIDE!"  Vegeta yelled.  Bulma smirked.  

"Sure Vegeta."  Bulma said nicely.  

Vegeta rolled his eyes.  Just then the door to Capsule Corp burst open and out fled Chi-Chi in total surprise.  

"GOKU!"  She yelled.  She looked around at all the battles.  

"That's it!  No food for a month!  YOU HEAR ME!?"  She called.  

"Mom?  Dad left to help the people in the city."  Gohan told his mother.  

"MOM?"  Chi-Chi again passed out.  

"Nice job Gohan."  Goten said as he picked their mother up and brought her inside.  By the time Goten came back out all the evil guys were dead…for now and Goku had returned.  

"I could of handled it."  Vegeta said.  

Everyone else sweat dropped.  

"Can we get some food?"  #18 asked.  

"Sure babe!"  Krillin said running inside.  

"Babe?"  #18 smiled to herself as she followed Krillin.  

Marron woke up with a start.  

"Hey, calm down Mar, everything's fine."  She layed back down and turned towards Goten.  

"Thanks Goten."  Marron said.  

"No prob."  Goten said with his usual Son smile.  

"Is Trunks alright?"  Marron asked.  

Goten's grin left his face.  

"T-Trunks?  Um…yeah..he's fine."  Goten said putting on a fake smile.  Marron giggled.  

"I'm kidding Goten, I care about you too."  Marron said.  Goten still half smiled.  He got up and left.  Marron frowned.  

"Jeez, usually he can take a joke."  She thought.  The door opened into Marron's room…well, her current room.  She turned to see her miniture mother walk in.  

"Um…sorry to bother you."  #18 said with an innocent smile.  

"It's alright."  Marron said.  #18 walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed.  

"So, how are you?"  Marron asked in a motherly tone.  

"Gooood…"  #18 said slowly.  

"So, um…Krillin's your father?"  She asked.  Marron nodded with a slight smile.  

"Why?  You don't like him?"  Marron asked.  

"No, I actually like him a lot.  I was just curious what qualities you have from me and him."  #18 blushed.  "Well, I have your hair and temper…and dad's personality with his eyes."  Marron said.  #18 smiled.  

"I can't believe I HAVE A GIRL!"  #18 said excitedly.  

"Do you ever wonder what you'll have?"  #18 asked.  Marron blushed.  

"I've never really thought about kids before."  Marron said.  

"Oh."  #18 said hopping off the bed.  She smiled and ran out the door.  

Marron sighed and layed back down and fell asleep.

Thanks for reviewing!  And don't worry the bad guys aren't gone yet…trust me!  I'll update sometime…might not be as quick as planned because of testing but I hope you enjoy this chapter…I tried to make it longer!

C-E-F-Y


	6. A chat with love

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Sorry took so long to update it's been forever!  I didn't think anyone was reading it!  Thanks to C-town Chica this is the second fic you've reminded me of and I just want to thank you for it!  Love your reviews!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"I can't believe I HAVE A GIRL!"  #18 said excitedly.  

"Do you ever wonder what you'll have?"  #18 asked. 

Marron blushed.  

"I've never really thought about kids before."  Marron said.  

"Oh."  #18 said hopping off the bed.  She smiled and ran out the door.  

Marron sighed and layed back down and fell asleep.

Now!…

While Marron was sleeping Goten was standing in the doorway.

_"Is Trunks alright?"  Marron asked worriedly._

Goten shook his head to get out of his daze.

"Figures."  He whispered.

"She'll be fine Goten."  

Goten turned around to see his brother Gohan smiling.

Goten tried to put a fake smile on.

"Don't even try…I know you better than that.  What's wrong?"  Gohan asked standing on the other side of the door.

"Marron…"  Goten turned to her and frowned.

"Loves Trunks."  Goten bowed his head.

Gohan looked a little surprised.

"I know, that's how I felt."  Goten said refering to his brother's shocked face.

"Every time."  Goten began somewhat angrily.

"I love you like a brother Goten, could you give Trunks my number?"  Goten said mocking some girls he's gone out with.

"What's so great about Trunks?"  Goten asked sitting down in a chair in Marron's room.

Marron was awake the whole time but kept her eyes shut.

"Hey, you'll find the right girl…are you sure she likes Trunks?"  Gohan asked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"Positive…she woke up and the first thing she askes is if Trunks is alright."  Goten sighed.

Gohan nodded.

"I love Marron, everyone knows it except her and if she finds out then she'll wanna 'Talk' about how she loves me like a brother and it'll be just like EVERY other girl I've dated."

"Sorry bro."  Gohan said sadly.

"You're so lucky Gohan, you never had anyone that was better.  Videl loved you the second she met you…"  Goten began.

"Are you kidding?  She hated me when we first met.  The only thing she liked was fighting."  Gohan laughed.

"Well, you didn't have any competition then."  Goten pointed out.

Gohan laughed.

"Myself…"  Gohan began.

"What?"  Goten asked looking at him.

"The great saiyaman.  Videl loved 'him' more than Gohan…"  Gohan continued.

"No, she loved saiyaman because she thought it was you.  Then when she found out she blackmailed you to spend time with her."  Goten pointed out matter-of-factly.

Gohan sighed.

"Alright.  You got me there."  Gohan said.

"You tried.  Thanks Gohan…You've been a great brother."  Goten said.

Gohan nodded.

"No prob…who else could put up with you?"  Gohan teased.

Goten smiled as Gohan left the room.

Out in the hallway Gohan leaned on the wall.  He looked in at Goten then sighed.

'Man, he's grown up so much.'  Gohan thought.

Goten continued to watch Marron.

She was pretty close to tears.

'He loves me?  He loves me!  How can I tell him without him knowing I was listening?'  Marron thought.

She pretended to just wake up.

"Hey, morning Mar."  Goten said with a small smile.

"Morning.  Goten?  Will you forgive me for being rude earlier.  I meant to ask how you were…"  

Goten cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Mar.  I'm fine…I just overreacted."  Goten smiled.

Marron smiled lightly.

"Thanks for saving my life."  Marron said.

"It was nothing…it runs in the family."  Goten said rolling his eyes.

Marron laughed.

"Well, you're good at it…feel free to save my life any time you want.  Noone else did."  Marron said kind of sadly.

"Trunks would have if he wasn't held up."  Goten said sadly.

Marron preteded to look confused.

"I don't care if Trunks saved me.  That would be if…Gohan saved me."  Marron said making a grossed out face.

Goten laughed.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing.  Goten started acting like his normal funny self and Marron liked him a lot better for it.

Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting but the next one will be!  Thanks to C-town Chica and princessdbztrunks for the only reviews for last chapter!  I hope you like this one too!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Time for some FUN!

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

**Chibijac**, I absolutely **LOVE** your idea!  I've been trying to think of something to add more humor and that's it!!  The first chapter was funny because they were all together!  (Am I slow or what?)  Thanks a mil!  Please continue your reviews!  I need the advice and reminders! Lol.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"I don't care if Trunks saved me.  That would be if…Gohan saved me."  Marron said making a grossed out face.

Goten laughed.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing.  Goten started acting like his normal funny self and Marron liked him a lot better for it.

**Now!…On Now and Then!!…lol.**

While Goten and Marron were getting to know one another again everyone else was taking a break from the evil doers.

"Man that's some good food!"  #18 said happily.

"I'm glad Chi-Chi stopped passing out and decided to cook."  Goku said equally thrilled about his meal.

"WILL YOU STOP HASELING ME WOMAN!"  Vegeta yelled walking into the room with Bulma tagging along behind him.

"But you saved my life!"  Bulma said with stars in her eyes.

"And gave me one hell of a headache!"  Yamcha complained.

Vegeta smirked.

"No wonder I married you."  Bulma said with a proud smile.

"'Cause I'm drop dead gorgeous?  The strongest being on the planet?  Or maybe because I'm a prince of the most powerful beings in the universe?"  Vegeta said cockily.

"No, because you care about me."  Bulma said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Vegeta's mouth dropped open.

"I guess you are pretty cute."  Bulma said undecidedly.

"You GUESS?"  Vegeta asked incredilously.

Bulma shrugged and sat down at her kitchen table.

"Man you guys fight like a married couple."  Goku said.

Vegeta looked at Goku.

"We are Kakarot."  Vegeta said.

"Oh, right."  Goku thought.

"Let's train before you loose another brain cell trying to make your head work correctly."  Vegeta said.

Goku smiled.

"O.k."  He said and they headed outside.

"All we ever do is train!  Let's have some fun!"  Launch said.

"Uh…you don't train."  Tien pointed out.

"Oh, right.  Well, we should still go out and enjoy ourselves!"  Launch continued to yell.

The girls cheered.

"YEAH!  Let's go dancing!"  Bulma said.

The others kind of blushed and looked around mumbling.

"What?  You don't know how to dance?"  Bulma asked.

"I know how!"  Chi-Chi said.

Everyone got a sickening look on their faces.

Bulma laughed nervously.

"Of course you do Chi…"  Bulma trailed off.

"Come on it'll be easy."  Bulma tried convincing.

"I don't know I've never been much of a dancer…I'm not very coordinated."  #18 said sheepishly.

"Don't worry!"  Bulma began.

"You'll be dancing with Krillin and he's so short he'll have to float to be eye level so you won't have to worry about stepping on his feet."  Bulma continued.

#18 smiled.

"O.k. I'm in!"  She said happily.

Launch still looked a little worried.

"If worse comes to worse you can say your sick and sit down."  Bulma said.

"Yeah, besides I feel like we haven't done anything fun for ages."  Chi-Chi said excitedly.

"Alright!  Now to tell the boys!"  Launch said.

"Tell us what?"  Goku came in.

"That didn't take long?"  Bulma asked curiously.

"Well, Kakarot's stomach almost broke down the G.R."  Vegeta said angrily.

"I said I was sorry."  Goku said with a slight blush.

"Alright, then we'll go out to eat then dancing!"  Bulma said.

"Dancing?!"  Both saiyans yelled.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him kicking and yelling (real men don't scream) out the door.  Chi-Chi did the same with Goku also.  #18 motioned and Krillin followed her out the door.  Launch told Tien they were going to eat and he nodded.  Trunks saw everyone head out the door and looked confused.  He saw his mother dragging his father out also.

"DANCING!!  I'M NOT DANCING WOMAN!"  Vegeta continued to complain.

"Dancing?"  Trunks asked.

His eyes got wide as the 'adults' drove off.

"GOTEN!"  Trunks yelled.

Goten came running out.  

"What's up?"  He asked.

"Our parents are going out!  They can't!  They'll get into a fight or worse!"  Trunks paused and saw Goten's horrified expression.

"Get drunk."  They said at the same time.

"You guys.  They're not old enough to drink."  Marron came out of her bedroom and sighed.

Both boys sighed in relief.  

"But we still should keep an eye on them!"  Marron yelled grabbing the car keys and running out the door.

"Don't you just love her?"  Goten said dreamily.

Trunks rolled his eyes and dragged his best friend out to the car before Marron took off.

Well?  R&R please!  Thanks again!  Hope you liked this chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	8. How could you?

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Thanks for the reviews!  I love hearing from you…I hope this is getting better.  Enjoy this update!  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Get drunk."  They said at the same time.

"You guys.  They're not old enough to drink."  Marron came out of her bedroom and sighed.

Both boys sighed in relief.  

"But we still should keep an eye on them!"  Marron yelled grabbing the car keys and running out the door.

"Don't you just love her?"  Goten said dreamily.

Trunks rolled his eyes and dragged his best friend out to the car before Marron took off.

Now!…and Then…?lol! 

Marron, Bra, Trunks and Goten piled into a car and drove off after their parents.

"Is this the fastest this thing can go?"  Marron asked.

"I got the pedal as far down as it'll go."  Trunks said.

"Hold on."  Trunks said almost hitting some other car.

"HEY WATCH IT!"  The guy yelled.

"WELL GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"  Marron screamed out the window.

Everyone turned to Marron even Trunks who was driving.

"What?" She asked. 

Everyone turned back.

"WILL YOU WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!"  Bra screamed at her brother.

Meanwhile the 'adults' had made it to the dance club.

"Vegeta stop being a baby!"  Bulma yelled.  

Vegeta frowned and walked into the club.

Bulma smirked and all the girls gave her a high-five.  She ran to catch up with Vegeta.

"Come on I love this song."  Bulma said dragging Vegeta to the dance floor.

"Woman, I can't dance."  Vegeta whispered angrily.

"It's not hard."  Bulma said beginning to dance to the beat.

Vegeta sighed.

"I look stupid."  Vegeta said.

Bulma stopped and walked closer to him.  Vegeta raised an eyebrow in interest.  Bulma smirked.

"I'll show you."  She said taking his hands and putting them on her waist.

"This isn't a slow song woman."  Vegeta pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be."  Bulma said looking around.

Vegeta followed her gaze and most of the people in there were really close.  Bulma turned around in his arms and began to move her hips.  She held his hands at her waist and they began to turn.

"You're not bad Vegeta."  Bulma commented.

Vegeta smirked.

"Could you expect anything else?"  He asked cockily.

Bulma rolled her eyes.  Vegeta leaned his head down on her shoulder as though he was hugging her.  She smiled.

A guy with black hair walked into the club with a bunch of his friends.  He looked around and saw the blue haired beauty dancing with another guy.

"Hey, isn't that Bra?  What is she doing with that guy?"  The guy asked his friends.

They nodded.

"Looks like her."  One friend spoke up.

He marched over to them and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.

Vegeta looked at the guy angrily.

"That's my girl so back off."  The guy said threateningly.

"This is my woman kid so get lost before I pound you into the next demension."  Vegeta growled back.

The guy threw a punch which Vegeta easily caught.  He kicked the guy and he fell over in pain.

"Bra?  How could you?"  The guy asked.

Bulma looked confused.

Just then Goten, Marron, Trunks and Bra arrived at the club.  They ran inside and saw a huge circle around Vegeta, Bulma and…

"BRIAN!"  Bra yelled surprised.

He turned and saw Bra.

"Bra?"  He turned back to Bulma.

"Who are you?"  Brian asked Bulma.

Bra ran up to the group.

"Brian, this is my…cousin.  Yeah, B."  Bra said.

Brian smiled at Bra.

"So, you're not cheating on me?"  Brian asked.

Bra smiled.

"No."  Bra said.

Vegeta walked up to the guy.

"Did I approve him?"  Vegeta asked Bra.

"Approve me?"  Brian asked confused.

"Hehe…you'll have to excuse him.  He's a little…overprotective of my…cousin."  Bra glared at her father.

Bra helped Brian up and looked around at all the people staring.  All but two.  Bra rolled her eyes.  She walked up to Goten and Marron who were dancing.

"Guys!  We kinda have a crisis here!"  Bra yelled.

"You handled it very well Bra."  Goten remarked still dancing.

Bra punched Goten in the face.

"OW!  What the hell was that for?"  He asked.

"I don't know but you handled it very well."  Bra mocked walking away.

Marron just laughed.

"Thanks for the support."  Goten said with a frown.

Poor Goten! Lol.  Don't worry, they won't be leaving just yet…whaahahahahahahahahah!! Lol.  Hope you liked this chapter!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	9. The Glories of Pool

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

I know I know…I've been bad…I said I'd update and I haven't…I'm really sorry about that.  I can't explain what's going on b/c frankly I don't know myself…but here's an update and again, I appoligize for the wait.  Thanks for sticking around though.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Guys!  We kinda have a crisis here!"  Bra yelled.

"You handled it very well Bra."  Goten remarked still dancing.

Bra punched Goten in the face.

"OW!  What the hell was that for?"  He asked.

"I don't know but you handled it very well."  Bra mocked walking away.

Marron just laughed.

"Thanks for the support."  Goten said with a frown.

Now and Then!… 

Marron finally stopped laughing.

"What's wrong with her?"  Goten asked sitting on the ground holding his face.

Marron sat down and hugged Goten.

"Are you ok?  I didn't mean to laugh."  Marron appoligized.

"Yeah."  Goten said sadly.

"C'mon, let's get out of here.  It looks like our parents are gone again."  Marron said after looking around.

"Goten was still leaning on her chest sighing every now and then.

"Goten?"  Marron asked looking down.

Goten wrapped his arms around her and continued to nuzzle her.

"Goten!"  Marron said standing up. 

She tried not to smile but ended up laughing again.

"Come on."  She said helping him up.

Goten just laughed.

Bra brought Brian outside.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."  He said.

"It's no problem."  Bra said.

"So, you want to spend the rest of the afternoon together?"  Brian asked.

Bra had almost forgotten about her parents when she was about to say yes.

"Su…I can't!"  She said.

"Oh…"  Brian said.

"No, I'm having sort of a family crisis…I'll see you later though."  Bra said hopefully.

Brian smiled.

"Sure."  He said giving her a kiss and leaving with his friends.

Bra went back inside and noticed her parents were gone and the other's were dancing.

"GUYS!"  She yelled.

"Oops."  Trunks said.

While Bra was talking to Brian Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

"C'mon.  Let's get out of here."  She suggested.

Vegeta nodded and they walked out the back door.  Everyone else seeemed to notice them leave and they left also.

"Bulma wait!"  Chi-Chi called.

She turned to see Chi-Chi running up to her.

"Hey.  Let's hang out.  What should we do?"  Bulma asked.

"Let's play pool."  All the guys suggested with a nod.

The girl shrugged and they walked to a pool hall.

Once there Vegeta stared at the table.

"What's the point of this?"  He asked confusedly.

"To get all the balls in the pockets."  Krillin said grabbing a stick.

"Why don't you watch and learn."  Bulma suggested.

Vegeta nodded and stepped back.

Goku grinned as he grabbed a stick also.

"Don't hit 'em too hard Goku.  You'll break the table."  Tien pointed out.

Goku nodded sheepishly.

"I'll play."  #18 said grabbing a stick.

Krillin smiled.

#18 winked at Bulma and Bulma tried to pay close attention to what #18 was doing.

#18 stood next to Krillin and pretended to look confused.

"So, how exactly do I hold this thing?"  She asked.

Krillin looked at her and saw her confused expression.

"Here."  Krillin said.  

He took the stick and stood behind #18.  He wrapped his arms around her and held on to both ends of the poolstick.  #18 put her hands on it as well and leaned over to line up the stick.  Krillin began to blush at their sudden closeness.  Krillin had to move closer to her to keep a hold on the stick also so the color in his face changed to a darker red.  Krillin put his head over #18's shoulder closest to the table and show her where to aim.  #18 just smiled as she saw his blush. 

"Alright, now hold your fingers like this."  Krillin said showing #18 how to do it and trying to keep his mind off of their position.

#18 did the complete opposite of what was shown and Krillin just smiled taking her hand and moving it into the correct position.

"Oh."  #18 said as though she had just learned.

Krillin took that same hand and helped her glide the stick through her fingers.  Which made both of them blush slightly.

"I think you got it."  Krillin said about to back up.

"Wait."  #18 began, holding his hand.

"What do I do with this hand?"  #18 asked not wanting him to go.

Krillin went back to being right up against her and put her hand on the back of the stick.

"Let's try hitting a few balls first then I'll let go k?"  He asked with another bright red blush.

#18 nodded.  She and Krillin aimed and tried to hit a ball.  By now Bulma was laughing at her friend as she kept finding new ways to be close to Krillin.

She looked at Tien and Launch who were standing near the jukebox looking at the music and laughing.  Chi-Chi was sighing over Goku as he just grinned at her.  Bulma's eyes moved to Vegeta's who was staring at her until she looked then he began to be interested in the pool game.

Bulma smirked and walked up to him.

"Hey."  She said.

"What…woman?"  Vegeta asked looking back at her.

"Wanna play yet?"  She asked.

Vegeta was surprised.

"S-sure."  He said taken off guard.  

He was sure Bulma had saw him staring at her and had come over to rub it in his face but instead she wanted to play pool?  It just didn't make sense but he wasn't going to argue.

Bulma set them up and looked at Vegeta.

"You want to break?"  She asked.

Vegeta gave her a questioning look.

Bulma smiled.

"Here."  She said leading Vegeta over to the end of the table.  

She lined him up and then he hit the balls getting two solids in.  He looked at Bulma as she smiled.

"Good.  Now you're solids.  So, you hit in anymore solids you can."  Bulma said.

Hours passed playing pool and everyone was having a really good time.  Well, almost everyone…Bra and the others were still looking for their parents.

"Where are they?"  Bra said frustrated after looking in a million places.

"At the pool hall."  Goten said while eating an icecream.

Bra stopped walking abrubtly.  They were now at the mall looking for their parents.

"What?"  She asked turning around.

"They're at the pool hall."  Goten repeated.

"You mean to tell me, we've spent the last three hours searching for our parents and you knew where they were the whole time?"  Bra asked amazed.

"You didn't ask…"  Goten trailed off as Bra glared at him.

She stormed off and Marron glared at Goten too.  Goten looked down and found his shoes quite interesting for the moment.

"You're in deep…"  Trunks trailed off as Goten turned to glare at him.

"Don't even say it Trunks."  

Again, sorry for taking forever.  I know…but I tried to make this chapter longer than my other's.  I hope you enjoyed reading…I'm not sure where I'm taking this story but here's another chapter.  R&R! thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	10. Just a little trouble with beds

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

WHHHHHHOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!  I'm in a great mood today!  The sun may be gone and I may be cold but I feel great!  Sorry about that…anyway, back to the story…!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Where are they?"  Bra said frustrated after looking in a million places.

"At the pool hall."  Goten said while eating an icecream.

Bra stopped walking abrubtly.  They were now at the mall looking for their parents.

"What?"  She asked turning around.

"They're at the pool hall."  Goten repeated.

"You mean to tell me, we've spent the last three hours searching for our parents and you knew where they were the whole time?"  Bra asked amazed.

"You didn't ask…"  Goten trailed off as Bra glared at him.

She stormed off and Marron glared at Goten too.  Goten looked down and found his shoes quite interesting for the moment.

"You're in deep…"  Trunks trailed off as Goten turned to glare at him.

"Don't even say it Trunks."  

Now on Now and  Then!… 

"I'm sick of pool lets go do something else fun."  Bulma suggested, setting down her poolstick.

Everyone nodded doing the same.

"I'm kinda tired of standing."  #18 pointed out.

#18 began to fall backwards and Krillin quickly caught her and blushed.

"You ok?"  He asked still holding her.

"Now I am."  She said with a smile.

Krillin blushed a deeper shade.

"C'mon, let's go to the movies and see what's playing."  Launch suggested.

Everyone nodded and headed out the door.

Just then Bra and the others were half way to the pool hall.

"They're not there anymore…"  Goten trailed off after receiving a glare from Bra.

"They just left I swear."  Goten begged.

Bra nodded.

"So, where'd they go?"  Marron asked.

"Movies."  Trunks answered.

Bra turned the car around and they began to drive towards the theatre.

#18 was hanging on Krillin's shoulder as they walked in to the theatre.  He was still beat red.

"Man, looks like #18 really has a thing for Krillin huh?"  Chi-Chi asked with a smile.

Bulma nodded.

"C'mon woman."  Vegeta said taking her hand and walking to buy some tickets.

Bulma hung on to his arm and they walked to buy the tickets.

Goku turned to Chi-Chi and she grinned taking his arm and smiling like an idiot.  Goku just grinned as they walked inside.

Bra and the others had finally made it to the theatre and found their parents.

"What do you think you're doing?"  Bra asked sternly.

"Shhhhhh!"  They all yelled.

Bra's mouth hung open as she sat down.

"Party pooper."  Bulma said furrowing her brow.

"What?  Me?  I'm the queen of parties!"  Bra declaired.

Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes.

"That's it…"  Bra began.  

She grabbed her mother's arm and dragged them out motioning to Trunks, Goten and Marron to grab the others.

"Hey!"  Bulma yelled as they stumbled out of the theatre.

Once outside Bra glared at her mother. 

"We've been looking everywhere for you!  You know how worried!…"  Bra trailed off.

By then everyone was outside looking less than thrilled.

"What?"  Bulma asked confusedly.

"I'm…I'm turning into you…"  Bra trailed off shocked.

Just then Gohan landed at the theatre.

"You guys mind telling someone when you're going to run off?"  He asked.

"Who would we tell?"  Goten asked.

"Well,…oh,"  Gohan paused.

"Nevermind."  He mumbled.

"Let's go back to Capsule Corp.  It's getting late."  Gohan said.

Everyone nodded with yawns and they flew off.

When they all walked into Capsule Corp. Bulma began to walk to her room.

"Where do we sleep?"  #18 asked still making Krillin blush.

"Oh, this way."  Bulma said.

She walked the group down the hall to some spare bedrooms.

"Here.  You'll have to share though.  #18, Launch and Chi-Chi can stay in this room.  Goku, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta and Krillin in this room."  Bulma finished with a smile.  "Everyone shrugged and went into their separate rooms.

"What about us?"  Goten and Marron asked.

"You can stay in the same room Marron was sleeping in earlier."  Bulma said.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning.  So don't go anywhere until then."  Gohan said.

"YES!  NO SCHOOL!"  Goten said happily.

Gohan shook his head and left.

The four friends stood out in the hallway a moment later when they heard a door open.  They looked over to see Vegeta coming out of the room and walking down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"  Marron asked.

"I'm a married man.  I'm going into MY bedroom."  Vegeta said as he opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

Trunks and Bra looked discusted while Goten and Marron laughed.

They heard another door open and saw #18 come out.

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"Mom?"  She asked.

#18 jumped.  She turned and grinned with a blush.

"Hehe…what are you doing up?"  She asked sheepishly.

"Mom?"  Marron asked sternly.

#18 sighed.

"I was just saying good-night…"  She mumbled going back into the room.

Bra shook her head at #18.

Just then the door opened again.

"I'm your mother!  I don't have to tell you what I'm doing!"  With that #18 barged into the guys bedroom.

The four listened and heard a crash.

"Huh?  #18?"  Krillin's voice was heard.

"#18?  Get some sleep!"  Tien mumbled tiredly from the pillow.

"What'cha doing with Krillin?"  Goku asked happily.

"#18!"  Krillin yelped.

"C'mon."  #18 said sweetly.

"Leave him alone and go back to sleep!"  Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah!"  Yamcha agreed.

"Can't this wait until morning?"  Tien asked.

Silence….

Then Yamcha, Tien and Goku came flying out of the bedroom.

Piccolo came sliding out as #18 was pushing him.  Once he was out in the hallway #18 began to breath heavily.

"I'll give you two words…Weight loss!"  With that she shut the door.

Tien and Goku shrugged walking into the next bedroom where Chi-Chi and Launch were.  They shut the door behind them.

"Where do we sleep?"  Yamcha asked.

Piccolo walked into another room and shut the door.

Yamcha noticed that was the last room and began to bang on the door.

"PICCOLO! COME ON!"  Yamcha yelled.

The door opened and a pillow flew out hitting Yamcha and knocking him over.  The door slammed.

The four onlookers sighed and went to bed leaving Yamcha to yell.

Well?  Whatcha think?  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	11. Differences

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

YAY!  So many reviews so quickly!  Thanks!  I'm glad you like this fic!  Sorry my updates are so slow…I'm trying.  Anyway, enough with my talking…on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Where do we sleep?"  Yamcha asked.

Piccolo walked into another room and shut the door.

Yamcha noticed that was the last room and began to bang on the door.

"PICCOLO! COME ON!"  Yamcha yelled.

The door opened and a pillow flew out hitting Yamcha and knocking him over.  The door slammed.

The four onlookers sighed and went to bed leaving Yamcha to yell.

Now on Now and Then!… 

In the morning Bulma was the first to wake up.  She yawned tiredly and buried her face in her pillow.  A light laugh was heard and she opened her eyes.  Bulma's bright, blue eyes met with Vegeta's dark, black ones.

Bulma held back the urge to scream.  She wasn't awake when Vegeta came into her bedroom.

"When did you get in here?"  Bulma asked.

Vegeta frowned.

"This is my room too woman."  Vegeta answered sitting up.

Bulma sat up also and shrugged.

"Sorry, I was just surprised."  Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"  Bulma asked.

"Train."  Vegeta said curtly.

He reached for the doorknob and left the room.

Bulma sighed and got up a well.

She walked out into the hallway to see Yamcha leaning on the wall with a pillow behind him.  He was still asleep.  Bulma walked up to him and then looked at the boys room.  She walked up to the door and opened it to find Krillin and #18 snuggled up together.

"Guys?"  Bulma asked.  

#18 buried herself in her pillow and groaned.

Krillin brought #18 closer to keep the warmth.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked up to the bed.  She shook Krillin and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bulma?"  He asked.

"Why is #18 in here?  Where is everyone else?"  Bulma asked.

Krillin yawned and looked next to him to see #18.  He blushed looking back at Bulma.

#18 began to wake up and looked at Bulma.

"What are you doing in here?"  She asked.

"The question is, what are YOU doing in here?"  Bulma asked putting an emphasis on you.

#18 then noticed Krillin blushing.  She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Isn't it obvious?"  She asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you know where everyone else is?"  Bulma asked.

"Oh, I kicked them out last night."  #18 said.

Bulma nodded and went to the next room.

She opened the door and saw Chi-Chi holding on to Goku's arm while he snored.  Tien and Launch were fast asleep just enjoying one another's company.

Bulma walked up to Chi-Chi and woke her up.

"Time to get up."  Bulma said.

"Oh, why?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"It just is."  Bulma said.

Just then #18 and Krillin walked into the room while Bulma woke everyone up.

After another hour went by, everyone was up and eating breakfast made by Chi-Chi.

"I won't even ask how everyone slept."  Bulma said.

"Well I slept horribly!  You know how uncomfortable the HALLWAY is?"  Yamcha complained.

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch?"  Marron asked.

Yamcha opened his mouth but stopped and frowned.

Everyone laughed.

"So, what are we going to do today?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"I vote train."  Goku said happily.

Vegeta smirked.

"Let's go Kakarot."  Vegeta said as the both of them began to leave the room.

Goten smirked.

"Man, their gonna get it."  He whispered.

Trunks, Bra and Marron nodded while watching Chi-Chi.

"Wait!"  Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku turned around.

"Yeah?"  He asked confusedly.

"Here it comes."  Goten whispered with a sigh.

"I'm coming too."  Chi-Chi said smiling and running up to Goku.

Goku grinned at Chi-Chi.

"WHAT?!"  Goten and the other's yelled.

"What?"  Chi-Chi asked confused.

"YOU!, You actually want dad to fight?!"  Goten asked amazed.

Just then Gohan walked into the room.

"So?  Why wouldn't I want him to?"  Chi-Chi asked.

"Wouldn't want who to do what?"  Gohan asked.

"Mom is actually letting dad fight?!"  Goten asked half hysterical.

"Mom used to be a great fighter Goten.  She was very powerful.  Of course at that age she let's dad fight."  Gohan said.

"You mean I won't later?"  Chi-Chi asked looking at Goku.

"Mom trained you."  Gohan commented.

"Man, this is confusing."  Goten said taking a seat.

 Well?  R&R!  I'd like to thank the following reviewers for their reviews!  I'm glad you like this story so far!  **SAVAGE-PUNK-17, Alison, Trunks' Brat Baby, craZy18gurl, Goten's Girl12, byebyebb18!**Thank you for your awsome reviews!  I love reading them!

C-E-F-Y


	12. They used to

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

YAY!  So many reviews so quickly!  Thanks!  I'm glad you like this fic!  Sorry my updates are so slow…I'm trying.  Thank you to **byebyebb18** for your review and this chapter is dedicated to you!  Hope it's long enough for you!  Anyway, enough with my talking…on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Mom is actually letting dad fight?!"  Goten asked half hysterical.

"Mom used to be a great fighter Goten.  She was very powerful.  Of course at that age she let's dad fight."  Gohan said.

"You mean I won't later?"  Chi-Chi asked looking at Goku.

"Mom trained you."  Gohan commented.

"Man, this is confusing."  Goten said taking a seat.

Now on Now and Then!… 

"Not really, your mom is always talking about how her and your dad met at a tournament…how they fought and married in the same day."  Marron pointed out with a sigh.

"How romantic!"  Bra sighed.

Marron nodded.

Goten's mouth hung open.

"Exactly how many times did my mom tell you that story?"  Goten asked.

Marron shrugged.

"Everytime she was over."  Pan smirked.

"What I wanna know is WHY Marron asked to hear the story of Goku's MARRIAGE to Chi-Chi?"  Trunks asked with an emphasis on marriage and why.

Marron blushed.

Goten grinned giving her a kiss.

"I don't get it?"  Goku said with his usual grin.

"Just come on."  Chi-Chi said pushing him out the door.

"C'mon Kril."  #18 said wrapping her arms around Krillin's neck and dragging him outside with a grin.

"#18's a lot more…clingy, when she's younger huh?"  Bra pointed out.

"Yeah, who would of thought?"  Marron said shrugging.

"Well, what are we going to do?"  Yamcha asked.

"I don't really want to train."  Tien said.

"GOOD!  We can rob a bank!"  Kushami said with a grin dragging Tien outside.

"Humans."  Piccolo said annoyed.

"Well, I have a few ideas of my own."  Goten said with a sexy smirk towards Marron.

"Uh-oh Marron, Goten's saiyan instincts are coming out!"  Bra said jokingly.

After a few hours of training Goku walked through the door with a smile.  He was holding Chi-Chi in his arms.  She apparently passed out.  

"What happened?"  Pan asked.

"I guess she wasn't as strong as I thought."  Goku said sheepishly.

"No, really?"  Goten said sarcastically.

Goku looked confused.

"Goten."  Gohan said threateningly.

Suddenly an explosion was heard in one of the labs.

"BULMA!"  Everyone said at once.

Just then a smoke covered Bulma came coughing into the room.

"Are you ok?"  Marron asked.

"Yeah!  I've made a breakthrough."  Bulma said between coughs.

"You're lucky you didn't destroy Capsule Corp. or worse, blow yourself up!"  Bra said.

Bulma waved a dismissive hand at her daughter.

"We have the dragonballs anyway…THAT'S IT!"  Bulma yelled jumping up.

"What's it?"  Vegeta asked as he came in the house.

"A dragon hunt!  C'mon it'd be fun!  Another adventure!"  Bulma said.

"I'm in!"  Goku said happily.

"What?!"  Goten asked.

"What?  It's not the first time."  Bulma said confused.

"I heard stories but you guys are…old…er…were?"  Goten said confusing himself.

"They used to always go on adventures…even when dad was a lot older he kept going."  Gohan explained.

"Well, yeah…but…"  Goten trailed off.

"It's weird…"  Trunks added.

"Yeah…I mean, mom, on an adventure!  The only adventure I remember her on was planning a party!"  Bra said.

The other's laughed.

"Exactly."  Goten said.

"What's this about an adventure?"  #18 said with stars in her eyes.

"Another adventure?  I don't know guys."  Krillin said.

"C'mon Kril, for me?"  #18 said giving him a loving look.

Krillin smiled and turned to Bulma.

"We're in!"  He said.

#18 gave him a kiss.

"Then it's settled!  We're going on an adventure!  Let's get packing!  We leave in an hour!"  Bulma announced.

"An hour!"  The four yelled. (Whenever I refer to the four I mean Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra.)

The girls went to pack anything they might need.  Luckily Capsules were created otherwise they'd need a bus to carry all of their clothes.

"Why are you bringing that?"  Bra asked refering to a long elegant dress Bulma was holding.

"You never know.  One time Goku and I went to this castle full of these rich guys and they made me dress up in a very elegant gown…it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen so I thought, this time I'll bring my own."  Bulma explained.

"And…this time you have Vegeta to impress!"  Launch giggled.

Bulma blushed.

"In that case…"  #18 trailed off while grabbing another dress of Bulma's. 

All the girls laughed.

"Krillin would like you in anything  #18."  Bulma laughed.

#18 grinned.

"I know, but it never hurts to impress.  I feel like I've been missing out on this stuff forever."  #18 said thoughtfully.

"You were never this flirtatious with dad before."  Marron explained.

"Maybe that's it."  #18 said with a shrug.

"Alright time to see how the boys are doing."  Bulma said with a giggle.

Bra and Marron looked at one another in confusion.

The girls left the room silently and slowly crept to the boys room.

Bulma silenced everyone with a finger to her lips and slowly opened the door a crack.

She looked confused and opened the door fully.

"They're not here."  Bulma said still confused.

"We've been waiting for you."   Vegeta said boredly.

The girls looked down the hall to see the guys standing boredly.

Bulma frowned.  

"Well, excuse me, your excellency."  Bulma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vegeta smirked.

"C'mon let's go."  Bulma said as they walked out of the house.

"What're we going in?"  Marron asked.

"I want to go on a motorcycle!"  #18 said excitedly.

Krillin's face turned pale at that comment.

#18 threw a capsule on the ground and after the smoke settled a bike was sitting there.  #18 went up with an evil smirk.

"This feels so right."  She said with fire in her eyes.

Krillin looked shocked and swallowed hard.

Kushami laughed.

"I'm with #18!"  Launch said taking another bike capsule.

"A MOTORCYCLE!"  Marron yelled surprised.

"Yeah so?"  #18 asked not taking her eyes off the bike.

"YOU!"  Marron continued surprised.

"Well, I prefer a car."  Bulma said opening a sports car and climbing in.

Chi-Chi hopped in as well.

"This is going to take forever."  Vegeta complained.

"That's the fun of it."  Bulma said with a grin.

"Fun?"  Vegeta said with a frown.

"You've never had fun?"  Bulma asked sadly.

Vegeta thought a moment and smirked.

"Sure he's had fun.  Blowing up planets!"  Yamcha declaired hysterically.

Bulma and Vegeta glared at him.

"I'll take my car."  Trunks said.

"I'm staying here."  Gohan said.

"Well, I'm going."  Pan said hoping into Trunks' car.

"Us too."  Goten and Marron said.

"Let's get going then!"  Bulma said as they all got into a vehicle and took off.

Sorry that was kind of a boring chapter…next chapter will be the first day of their adventure.  Let's see what other surprises the future has to learn about their parents.  Hope you liked this!  R&R please!  Thanks!  Sorry it wasn't very long…I'm not good with long chapters…I tried…

C-E-F-Y


	13. Are you sure you're my kid?

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Well, here is another chapter!  I tried to make this one long too so I hope you like it…sorry if it's a little boring.  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"I'll take my car."  Trunks said.

"I'm staying here."  Gohan said.

"Well, I'm going."  Pan said hoping into Trunks' car.

"Us too."  Goten and Marron said.

"Let's get going then!"  Bulma said as they all got into a vehicle and took off.

Now on Now and Then!… 

Bulma looked at the dragon radar while driving.

"MOM!  Watch out!"  Bra yelled panicked.

"You worry too much."  Bulma said with a pout.

Bra crossed her arms like her father and sat back in her seat mumbling under her breath.

Bulma turned onto a side road and sped up.

"WHOA!"  Chi-Chi yelled sitting up on the back of the seat happily.

Bulma just smiled and put on some sun glasses and the radio.

Bra sat shocked.  This was her type of music!

Suddenly #18 and Kushami decided to have a race.

"C'mon!"  #18 yelled speeding up.

"You'll never beat me #18!"  Kushami said going past her.

#18 put on an evil smirk and went up beside Kushami.

"Oh Kushami!"  #18 called still smirking.

She pulled out some pepper and held it up ready to throw it.

"Oh no you don't!"  Kushami said after seeing the pepper.

She slammed on her brake and #18 screamed as she almost hit a tree.

When Kushami stopped her hair whipped in her face and she sneezed.  #18 slammed on her brakes and stopped.

She turned around with a smirk.

"What?  What happened?"  Launch asked.

The four friends were staring at #18 and Launch.

"OH MY KAMI!"  Marron yelled.

"What is wrong with you guys?  You act as though we're doing something…wrong?"  Bulma said with a discusted look on her face.

"Well, we're just not used to this…you guys are…well…"  Marron trailed off.

"Boring!  Nerds!  PARENTS!"  Trunks called.

"Thanks Trunks!"  Marron said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Who won?"  Tien asked.

He got out of the car and ran up to Launch who was wondering where she was.

"#18."  Chi-Chi answered with a smile.

#18 smiled proudly.

"You could have been killed!"  Krillin said walking up to #18.

She just smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you care."  She said giving him a kiss.

"This is taking forever!"  Vegeta bellowed from the car.

"Shut up!"  Bulma hollered back.

Everyone got back on or into a vehicle and they set off again.

After a few hours went by it began to get dark.

"Think we should stop?"  Bra asked.

"Are you kidding?  We haven't run into a sign of danger yet!  I say we continue!  The further we get the more danger there is!"  Bulma said happily.

"You're really starting to scare me."  Bra said in a slight whisper.

Bulma shrugged.

"It's a gift I suppose."  She said with a smile and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Why aren't we stopping yet?"  Goten asked.

"I don't know."  Trunks said curiously.

"Why would we?"  Goku asked happily.

"Because it's getting late."  Goten answered.

"So?  You can't be afraid of the dark."  Goku said looking at Goten strangly.

"No! but, we need our rest."  Goten explained.

Goku waved a dismissive hand.

"No, we haven't even run into any danger yet!"  Goku said raising his hands in the air to prove his point.

"How much danger are you planning on finding?"  Trunks asked.

Goten and Trunks began to laugh.

"I don't get it."  Goku said confused.

A few hours later and Bulma's car stopped.

Bulma got out.

"Ok, we're spending the night here!"  Bulma said.

She picked up her Capsule Case and took out a few houses.  

"Stand back."  She said as she threw a few down.

Vegeta walked into one and shut the door.

"VEGETA!"  Bulma yelled.

Inside the house Vegeta rolled his eyes.  It was just too late at night to listen to her screech.  Vegeta sighed opening the door.

Bulma smiled and walked in shutting the door behind her.

Trunks and Bra both had a sick look on their faces.

"Night."  Pan said going inside and picking a room.

Everyone else did the same.

The next morning Chi-Chi got up and made breakfast again.  Goku was next to wake up from the smell of food and soon everyone was up except for the 5 teens.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if these are really our kids."  #18 said talking to Bulma, Launch and Chi-Chi.

The girls laughed.

"I know what you mean.  Bra is a worry wart.  And Trunks hardly talks!"  Bulma said.

"Must get it from Vegeta."  #18 said rolling her eyes in a teasing way.

"Hey!  Look at Marron.  She's nothing like you.  She seems almost…"  Bulma trailed off.

"She doesn't seem like Krillin or #18.  She sorta has an attitude."  Launch said.

#18 shrugged.

"Well Goten is exactly like his father.  Except the whole attitude thing.  I'm not sure who he gets that from?"  Chi-Chi said thoughtfully.

Everyone shrugged.

"How come Tien and I don't have a kid?"  Launch asked sadly.

"I don't know?"  Bulma said.

"Maybe you decided not to?"  Chi-Chi said.

"Maybe."  Launch thought.

"Maybe you can't?"  Bulma said.

"Don't say things like that!"  Launch said.

"Sorry, I was just looking at possibilities."  Bulma said appologetically.

"It's ok."  Launch said.

Just then two hungry saiyans ran out into the kitchen with watering mouths.

Goten grabbed a tray of plates as well as Trunks and they sat down at the table and began shoveling in food.

"On second thought, maybe they are ours."  Chi-Chi said.

The girls laughed.

When Goten and Trunks were done they went into the next room to find Marron, Pan and Bra lazily sitting on the couch.  They looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Tired?"  Trunks asked.

They all nodded.

"Why?"  Goten asked.

"We slept great!"  Goten said.

"Of course you did!  You didn't have to listen to snoring ALL NIGHT LONG!"  Bra yelled.

"Who was snoring?"  Trunks asked.

All three girls narrowed their eyes at Trunks.

"Oops."  He said with a sheepish grin.

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother.

"C'mon guys!  Time to hit the road!"  Bulma yelled after cleaning up all the dishes.

Everyone packed up the houses and got back into the cars.  #18 hopped back onto her bike and grinned.

"Let's get moving!"  She called driving off.

"Right behind you!"  Bulma called putting her foot down completely on the gas pedal.

"MOM!  Careful!"  Bra yelled from the backseat.

"Why are you so scared?  Don't you know how to have fun?"  Bulma asked seriously.

"Yes!  But I don't try to get myself killed just for fun!"  Bra answered.

"Loosen up kid."  Bulma said.

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Have some fun!"  She called as she turned on the music and they continued on their way.

"You know, I'm almost wishing for something bad to happen."  Pan whispered.

"You and me both."  Marron commented.

They sighed as the cars continued on their way.

Well?  Good? Bad? Indifferent?  Tell me in a review please!  Thank you bunches!  I'm trying to get back into my normal updating schedule!  Wish me luck! Lol.  Talk to you all soon!

C-E-F-Y


	14. The first dragonball

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Jeez, these long chapters take a lot out of me!  Well, here is a relatively long one…I'm running out of ideas!  Oh well, hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

 "Why are you so scared?  Don't you know how to have fun?"  Bulma asked seriously.

"Yes!  But I don't try to get myself killed just for fun!"  Bra answered.

"Loosen up kid."  Bulma said.

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Have some fun!"  She called as she turned on the music and they continued on their way.

"You know, I'm almost wishing for something bad to happen."  Pan whispered.

"You and me both."  Marron commented.

They sighed as the cars continued on their way.

Now on Now and Then!… 

They had been on the road for hours…the journey never seemed to end.

"Where's the dragonball?"  #18 asked pulling her motorcycle up next to Bulma's car.

Bulma looked at the radar. 

"Up ahead."  Bulma said turning her attention back to the road.

#18 sighed as she sped up.

"#18! STOP!"  Bulma yelled pressing on the break as hard as she could.

Chi-Chi gasped as the other girls looked wide eyed.

#18's bike was spinning out of control as she screamed.

Krillin's car stopped and he jumped out and ran as fast as he could.

#18's bike swerved and fell over just before it hit a giant rock.  It slid into it and a giant cloud of dust fell over everything.

"#18!!"  Krillin yelled running into the blinding dust.

Bulma and the others waited helplessly for a sign of #18's survival.

"WHAT'S THAT!?"  A booming voice called.

Bulma and the others covered their ears.

When the sound was gone Bra looked up to see a giant rock face staring at her.

"Oh my KAMI!!"  Bra screamed.

"SHHH!  Just stay calm."  Bulma said as best she could.

"Mom, you're shaking."  Bra pointed out.

The rock face growled angrily and turned it's head to the cloud of dust.

The dust finally settled and Krillin was back-to, holding #18 in his arms.

A hand suddenly emerged and picked up Krillin.  The giant brought him to his face and looked him over.

"LET ME GO!!"  Krillin cried out.

The giant smiled and set Krillin in his palm.

"TOY!"  The giant boomed almost knocking Krillin over.

"I am NOT a toy!!"  Krillin yelled.

He was about to fly back down to make sure #18 was ok when suddenly a glass container came over his body.

"LET ME OUT!"  Krillin's voice echoed.

The giant set down the container on #18 as well and then scooped them up and began to leave.

"WAIT!  YOU CAN'T TAKE MY PARENTS!!"  Marron yelled sadly.

"Come on we have to follow them!"  Bulma yelled.

Just then Vegeta got out of the car and picked her up and they flew towards the giant.  The other Z gang followed and Bra and Marron were picked up on the way.

"Don't think of heights! Don't think of heights!"  Marron said shutting her eyes.

"Look!  The giant is going in the same direction as the dragonball!"  Chi-Chi pointed out.

"That must mean he has it."  Bulma mumbled to herself.

They continued on their way until they saw the giant.

"There!"  Bulma said pointing.

Vegeta landed and set her down.

"But, where are Krillin and #18?"  Bulma asked looking around.

Just as she said this, the giant sat down and turned to face the two in mention.

"PRETTY!"  He boomed while picking up #18 who was still unconscious.

"PUT HER DOWN!"  Krillin yelled angrily.

The giant didn't pay much attention to him and continued to look #18 over.

Krillin sighed.

Bulma put a finger to her lips as she snuck over to a nearby jar.

"What's she doing?"  Bra whispered.

Vegeta shrugged.

"She's gonna rescue them of course."  Goku said also sneaking over.

Bra rolled her eyes.

After a few hours the giant yawned and put #18 back.  Krillin ran to her and held her in his arms much like when she was spat out by Cell.

"#18?  #18!  Please!  Come on babe…"  Krillin practically cried.

Bulma knocked lightly on the glass once she knew the giant was asleep.

"Bulma…please, you have to help her."  Krillin pleaded.

"Just hold on."  Bulma said.

She motioned Goku over.

"Can you get them out?"  Bulma asked.

"Yep.  But it'll take a few minutes."  Goku said.

"Ok. Good.  I'm gonna look for that dragonball."  Bulma said with a smirk.

Goku nodded as he powered up a ki blast and slowly ran it along the side of the glass.

Bulma walked away and began to look around.  Suddenly she saw it…the dragonball.

Well?  R&R please!  I hope you like this!  Sorry it's not one of my longer chapters but I'm home sick today so I'm a little dizzy but I wanted to write and I feel so bad for making you wait on acount of me…sorry again but thank you for reviewing! 

C-E-F-Y


	15. I want her back

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

I'm really sorry…but enough with the appologies…on to the fic! R&R thanks.

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

"Can you get them out?"  Bulma asked.

"Yep.  But it'll take a few minutes."  Goku said.

"Ok. Good.  I'm gonna look for that dragonball."  Bulma said with a smirk.

Goku nodded as he powered up a ki blast and slowly ran it along the side of the glass.

Bulma walked away and began to look around.  Suddenly she saw it…the dragonball.

Now and Then!… 

It was sitting on a ledge and Bulma smiled.  She ran up and couldn't quite reach it.  She began to look around for something that could help her reach it.

"Aha!"  She whispered as she saw a rock.

She pushed it over and climbed on it.  When she looked up to grab the dragonball, it was gone!

"What?!"  Bulma almost yelled.

"Looking for this?"  A voice asked.

Bulma turned around to be face to face with Vegeta.

He was holding the dragonball with a smirk.

"Hey!  I was getting that!"  Bulma whispered angrily.

"You forget we can fly woman."  Vegeta said boredly.

Bulma pouted.

"You take all the fun out of everything."  She said with a hmph as she hoped down from the rock and took the dragonball from Vegeta.

She walked back over to the glass.

"Are you done yet?"  Bulma asked.

Goku grinned.

"Yep."  He said as he pulled a piece of glass out.

Once taking this piece the whole thing fell apart and Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Hehehe, sorry."  He said as Krillin and Bulma glared at him

"WHAT!?"  The giant yelled.

"Shit!  RUN FOR IT!"  Bulma screamed as they all ran to the entrance.

They made it just in time before the giant caught them.

Once back at the cars Krillin sat #18 in the back seat.

"You'll be ok babe."  He told her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's get going!  We still have to find six more dragonballs!"  Bulma called with a smile.

"Damn woman and her stupid adventures…"  Vegeta grumbled as he walked by Bra.

Bra sat back in the car and couldn't help but be a little frightened at this group of teens.  Especially with her mother as the ring leader.

By nightfall everyone was getting pretty worn out from the days events.

"At least we have one dragonball!"  Bulma said happily.

"And only one casualty!"  Goku said brightly.

Krillin's eyes got wide at that and Bulma smacked Goku for being himself.

They all opened up their houses and went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast and after everything was put back into capsules the group headed out again.

"I'm sick of this driving!"  Trunks whined.

Bulma sighed.

"Then fly around!"  Chi-Chi yelled getting annoyed at the complaints.

Trunks and Goten grinned as the flew out of the cars above their parents.

"Your mom was nuts as a teen."  Goten said with a scared expression.

"Tell me about it.  I don't know what she'll do next.  One minute she's happy the next she's pissed off."  Trunks said.

Goten couldn't help but laugh.

"That's how my mom is before she's a teen!"  Goten laughed.

"That sucks."  Trunks said not really caring.

"My dad's the same though and so is yours."  Goten said while looking down at Goku who was enjoying an icecream found somewhere?

Back on the ground the girls were having a similar discussion.

"You know, your mom seems really nice when she was younger.  She also has that evil streak."  Pan grinned at Marron.

Marron laughed.

"I hope she's ok."  Marron said looking around to the other car where her mother and father would be.

"She'll be fine Marron."  Bra said.

"What I'm worried about is the rest of us."  Bra mumbled.

"I know, your mom is gonna get us killed, it's amazing she's been alive as long as she has."  Pan said.

Bra glared at her friend.

"You know it's true Bra.  She's a wildwoman!"  Marron laughed.

Bra smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yea, but I miss my old mom."  Bra said under her breath sadly.

"I can see it!"  Bulma said looking at the radar.

"THIS WAY!"  She called pointing.

They were back on track.

Well?  R&R please.  I'll try to update soon but again, no promises.  Thanks for reading!

C-E-F-Y


	16. The second dragonball

Disclaimer:  I don't own it!

Well, I'm doing ok for updating again.  I really am trying.  I think I have an idea for this fic.  As for my others…I'm at a loss.  So, if you happen to have any ideas for **The Hellians** or **Memories of Krillin and #18** I'd be very happy to hear them…although, I really hate taking other's ideas.  Well, if you don't mind giving them up I'd be happy to put a word in that you have come up with the ideas for the chapter or the continuation of the story.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Now and Then!… 

 "You know it's true Bra.  She's a wildwoman!"  Marron laughed.

Bra smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yea, but I miss my old mom."  Bra said under her breath sadly.

"I can see it!"  Bulma said looking at the radar.

"THIS WAY!"  She called pointing.

They were back on track.

Now and Then!… 

Bulma came up to a gate. 

"What's this?"  She asked getting out of the car.

"What's the hold up Woman?"  Vegeta called boredly.

Bulma rolled her eyes ignoring her prince as she examined the sign.

**No Trespassing!**

Bulma shrugged.

"Come on guys!"  She yelled.

"We'll have to continue on foot."  She said going under the fence.

Goten and Trunks were flying ahead a ways.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here."  Trunks pointed out when he was walking by his mother.

"Nonsense.  The dragonball is here."  She said happily.

"Guys wait!"  Krillin yelled.

Everyone turned to see Krillin with a huge grin.

"What's up?"  Marron asked.

"It's #18.  She's waking up!"  Krillin yelled as he ran back to his wife.

Everyone ran over and when they got there they found Krillin looking at #18 with a smile.  She was staring up at him with a smile as well.

"Good to have you back #18!"  Bulma said.

"Thanks."  #18 said sitting up.

"OW!"  She screamed grabbing ahold of her head.

"What is it?"  Krillin asked.

"My head.  It kills."  She said biting her lip.

Marron rushed over and looked at it quickly.

"Yep.  It's a cut.  It's not deep enough for you to bleed to death but it is large."  She said.

"I'll be fine."  She said standing up.

Immediately she fell over and Krillin and Trunks caught her.  "I think it's best if you stay here #18."  Bulma began.

"I'll stay with her."  Krillin said.

#18 smiled as everyone nodded and they continued leaving two of their friends behind. 

The sun was now shining brightly as they continued their search.  Bulma stopped in the middle of the open field and looked down.

"It's here!"  She said leaning down and searching the grass.

Vegeta laughed lightly at the sight of Bulma hunched over looking through the grass.

"Shut up and help me look.  According to the dragon radar it should be right here."  Bulma said confused.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked over her shoulder.  They watched as the blinking light was right underneath them.

They looked down and didn't see anything.

"Time to dig!"  Bulma said looking at Vegeta.

He took a ki blast and shot it into the ground as he flew up with Bulma.

"VEGETA!!!"  Bulma yelled until she hit her head.

"OW!"  She screamed.

"Will you stop screaming!"  Vegeta yelled.

Just then he got hit in the head with the dragonball.

"There!"  Bulma said reaching out and grabbing the ball.

She looked up and saw the tree branch it must have come from.

"I guess it was above us not below us."  Bulma said sheepishly.

Vegeta just glared at her.

They went back to the car and put the dragonball with the other.

"Wasn't that fun?"  Launch said.

"Uh…yea…great."  Tien said covered in dirt from Vegeta's blast.

Goku walked back to the car with a pout.

"What's wrong with you?"  Krillin asked.

"Vegeta ruined my ice-cream!"  Goku said angrily.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

They all got back into the cars and drove off to find a signal from the dragon radar.

Bulma again cranked up the music and #18, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Launch began to sing and dance along.

They were on their way!

Well?  Whatcha think?  I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try to make the next one longer.  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
